Chibi Mania
by Seele Esser Deutsch
Summary: Due to a spell gone wrong, Germany has turned into a younger version of himself. With Prussia dissolved and no one else to care for the small boy, Canada takes Germany under his wing. But it might prove to be harder than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

This popped into my head as I was on Twitter, yes Twitter, just dont ask because I dont know why either. R&R?

Chapter One

This meeting was one of the most serious ones in the lives of most countries. It was probably because it was so small, controlled and there was nothing to laugh or joke about.

World War Two was over and the losing countries were starting to pay their debt, and to recieve their punishments.

Currently, the only people in the room were Germany and the Allies, but China had been replaced by Canada. Germanys facade had completely broken, as he had come in here with his brother and would now never see him again.

France and Canada were the only two who had truly bee against dissolving Prussia, but in the end it was a three to two vote and it either had to go one way or another.

"Why?" Germany muttered, tears pouring down his face. "Why did you have to get rid of him?" There was nothing to prove that he was actually asking the Allies or whether he was talkint to himself. "Germany, you know why we had to do it." Britain answered coldly, internally cringing at the pained look Germany gave him.

"You call me a monster... you called my brother a monster," Germany whispered, before standing up and looking Britain straight in the eye. "But you didnt hesitate to kill him off as soon as you got the power to do so. You tell me, whos the real monster here?"

This shocked everyone in the group, and Britain sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I didnt want to do this Germany, because technically the spell is illegal, but if you wont see wy we did this... if you dont let Prussia go then I might as well let him do for you." There was silence for a minute before England suddenly whipped out a wand and pointed it at Germany, shouting a short incantation.

The room was filled with smoke and a strange white light. Shouts of "What the hell Britain?" and "Sacre Blue!" filled the air, as everyones vision wa stolen due to the thick white fog that filled the room. When the smoke cleared nothing was amiss, but it seemed that Germany had gone.

"Britain, what did you do?" America shouted, standing up and looking around for Germany, who was no where to be seen. "I-it was only supposed to be a memory spell... I guess I must have said something wrong." Britain said slowly, blushing slightly.

"No shit Sherlock." America replied. Then they heard a small voice come from infront of the table and the two fell silent. "Big bruder, is that you?" There was silence before America uttered a simple "Holy crap." Before running around the table, only to see a small boy sitting there on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Wide blue eyes which were nearly covered with blonde hair... blue eyes and blonde hair that looked a lot like Germany's. America wasnt able to say anything for a while as he just stared at the little boy before him. "B-Britain... I dont think that was a memory spell."

By this time, everyone else had come around the table and were also gaping at the boy. Canada made the first move, walking up to the boy and kneeling beside him. "Do you know who I am Germany?" Nothing happened for a small while, before Germany shook his head. "W-wheres my big bruder?" he asked, looking at Canada with terrified eyes.

Cautiously canada picked up Germany, who didnt seem to react at all. "What do we do?" Canada asked. "Um, I have no iea." Britain admitted, looking little Germany up and down. "Awww, hes so cute and so are his clothes." Russia cooed, smiling at Germany.

Whatever Russia found cute about Germanys clothes no one else seemed to see it. The boy was literally wearing a plain white short and dark brwon shorts, that came to just above his knees.

"A-are you England?" Germany piped up suddenly, pointing at the blode who's eyes widened in suprise. "Yes, yes I am." He answered, not sure what else to say. germany just nodded, looking a bit to serious for a boy who looked only 6 years of age.

"I thought so," He said. "Big bruder talks about you a lot, he says your scary. i dont think you're scary though." Germany seemed to be gaining some confidence now, but he didnt try to get Canada to put him down. Instead he clung to the Northern countries arm as if it were a life line.

"I-If you want, I'll take him home with me... until you figure out how to change him back." Canada offered, looking slightly hopeful. Britain just nodded and sighed. "Yes, you might as well, I dont know what curse i used so i wont now the counter curse without research. It might take a while though, are you okay with that?"

Canada just nodded and smiled. Now, with nothing else to do, they all started to get ready to leave. Canada left the room first, still holding Germany. "My names canada." he said shyly. "I'm going to be looking after you whilst your brother away, is that okay?"

Germany just nodded and laid his head on Canadas shoulder. "Yes Mr Canada, I really like you. Big bruder must like you too, he never lets anyone look after me." Canada sighed lightly. It would take a while for him to get used to this sie of Germany, but he would be able to do it.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved writing this chapter so much, so fluffy.

Chapter Two

By the time the pair had left the building, Canada had put Germany down, and the young blonde boy was walking obediently by canadas side, he wasnt running off, he didnt even look like he wanted to go anywhere excluding Canads side.

"Are you okay Germany?" canada asked, softly, looking down at him expectantly. Germany looked up at Canada, cerulean eyes wide with confusion. "I am fine but... why do you ask?" Canada was slightly startled by the fact Germany had turned the question back around to his in such a fluent way, and he was unable to speak for a minute.

"Well, I am genuinely concerned, thats all." Germany just nodded and looked down at the floor, flushing slightly. "No one asks if I am okay usually," he admitted. "The servants didnt speak to me at all, and Prussia always showed me how to make everything better rather than making it all okay himself."

Once again Canada was shocked by what Germany had said. he had never heard germany talking about servants before, not even before the war. canada had just assumed that Germany had never had servants before.

"Germany." Canada started slowly, getting the boys attention. "What is the date, do you know?" germany hummed a little and placed a finger on his chin before nodding as if in rememberance. "Its 1818 right? And the month is, uh, January."

Canada sighed slightly, not quite sure how to tell Germany that the time wasnt the same right now. "Actually Germany, the year is 1947 and its Febuary 25th." canada stated, internally criniging from his bluntness in explaining to the little German.

However, rather than freaking out Germanys eyes grew wide and his mouth made a little O. "Thats so cool, so this is the future!" He exclaimed. "Thats why everythings so weird." He pointed out, sounding proud of himself for figuring it out.

"So, do they have carriages that drive themselves yet? Like, without any horses? Bruder said that they would and that it was going to be either Prussians or Germans who do it because we are AWESOME." Canada laughed at Germanys enthusiasm.

"Yes Germany, they do have cars now, thats what they are called." Germany nodded excitedly. "Cars, thats easier to say than carriages. Wunderbar!" The little boy was practically jumping up and down at this point. "And yes, the first one was made in Germany, in 1894, but it was more old fashioned than it is today."

Germany fistpumped the air and gave a small laugh of joy. "Aha, thats so cool, my people made the first car, that makes me happy." Canada laughed along with Germany and suddenly stopped walking, which Germany didnt notice and he walke right into a large, metal object.

Canada laughed as Germany fell onto his bum with a little "Umpf" and a confused giggle. "Looks like you just walked into you first car." Canada joked, which made Germany shoot up and hug the car he had ran into.

The car was actually Canadas, it was a cream coloured Crysler and it made Germany gasp in awe. "Thats awesome." he squealed, his voice going an octive higher. "Do you want to ride in it?" Canada teased, laughing when Germany nodded his head so quickly he could have given himself whiplash.

"Okay then." Canada said, opening the passenger seat door and plugging Germany in before getting in himself. As they drove off Germany cringed slightly at the foreign noise of the engine, but he got ues to it and he just stared out the window, occasionally asking Canada questions about the strange things he saw.

"You're taking this rather well, arent you?" Canada asked, turning his head for a second or two to look at germany before looking back at the road. "Well, it would be scary if I was all alone, but you're here Mr Canada and I like you a lot, so its not scary at all."

Canada felt his face heat up at this, he wasnt used to anyone admitting that they liked him, but when no one saw you it didnt happen a lot. "Would you happen to have a human name Germany?" he asked, not looking down at germany this time.

"No, I dont have one, Prussia said I didnt need one because I only spoke to important people outside the house and no one needed to know a human name." Canada felt a pang of sadness in his heart that Germany hadnt yet been given his human name, to Canada the human name brought them closer to their people. It made them feel more human themselves.

"Would you like one?" Canada asked. Germany stopped looking out the window and turned to Canada, looking up at his properly. "Yes please." he replied, grinning slightly. "How about Ludwig?" Canada asked, instantly going for the human name he knew Germany was given just before the war.

"Okay. I'm Ludwig, whats your name?" Germany asked, his smile getting larger and it seemed to light up the whole car. "I'm Matthew, nice to meet you Ludwig." This reply made Germany smile even more, which hadnt seemed possible to Canada before.

"But remember Ludwig," Canada said seriously, "Only call me Matthew when we are alone, and I will only call you Ludwig when alone. Any other time I am Canada and you are Germany." Ludwig brought his right hand up to his brow and gave a quick "Yes sir." Before putting it down again.

It wasnt long before they crossed the America-Canada border and it took even less time to get to Matthews home from there. Ludwig gasped when he saw it. There was a large mountain a few miles away, and the house was surrounded by forest making it look very scenic. "Its so pretty." Ludwig whispered.

The house itself was three stories and was made of white stone, giving it a very tranquile quality. "Lets go on in." Matthew said, shivering slightly from the cold air, he could tell it was going to start snowing soon. "Okay." Ludwig said cheerfully, taking Matthews hand and pulling him along.

Matthew smiled at the boys antics. He had no idea that Ludwig had been like this as a child, it was rather pleasing to see him so happy, innocent and youthful. It made Matthew sad to think that it would only be like this until England found the correct spell to make him older again.

Matthew unlocked the door and opened it, letting Ludwig in before himself. Kumajirou welcomed them by walking into the foyer. "Who are you?" he asked, but it wasnt obvious who he was actually speaking to.

"This is Ludwig and I am your owner." Matthew answered, rather than ignoring the polar bear. "H-he talks!" Ludwig exclaimed, giving the bear a fearful look. "Yeah he talks, dont be scared though Ludwig."

The blonde just nodded and turned back to Matthew before yawning slightly. "You must be tired." Matthew pointed out, picking Ludwig back up again. "Jus' a li'l bit." Ludwig admitted, his words slurred by his exhaustion. It shocked Matthew a bit that Ludwig got tire so quickly, but he just shook it off.

"Go to sleep then little one." he whispered, and Ludwig did just that, cradeled in Canadas arms.


End file.
